River Song and the Doctor
by LovelyLivvy112
Summary: 30 days of River Song and the Doctor based on prompts from the 30 day OTP challenge. Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. holding hands

So I should be working on one of my other stories but instead I decide to do this because I freaking love River and the doctor. Plus I had some feels left over from The Name Of The doctor.

Note: The song _She's Always a Woman to Me_ does exist even though as far I know The doctor didn't write it. I just think the song matches River's personality. I highly recommend it.

There was one thing the doctor loved more than his bowties. That was holding hands especially when he was running which was basically all the time. It wasn't even romantic most of the time like with Martha and Donna even though it did start with Rose who he loved and he still loved to some degree. Holding hands to him most of the time was just a way of reassuring himself that he hasn't lost them or gotten them killed yet. It was also his way of saying you are important to me. Holding hands with River was different, the two times he was able to do it. It could be any number or reasons. It could be because she was his wife. It could also be because he was never sure when he would see her again and wanted to make every moment last. He just got this wonderful feeling while he was holding her hand that made him never want to let go.

River however wasn't particularly fond of holding hands especially when they were running.

"It's hard to shoot a gun with only one hand sweetie." She explained to him one day when he asked her about it. "It's nothing personal."

"You don't have to shoot things." He said even though he knew trying to get her to do anything that she didn't want to do was impossible.

"Sweetie, asking me to shoot anything is like asking you not to wear bowties." She replied

She was right. Of course she was. She was always right.

He tried not to take it personally. He really tried. It just hurt him when he would reach out to her and she would ignore it. He tried to use reason to make him feel better. She just like to shoot things you know that. You've always known that he told himself. It wasn't just when they were fighting daleks and things like that. It was also when he took her to romantic places like a planet made entirely out of cotton candy because he knew how much she loved that stuff or that time when he had Billy Joel come to Paris to perform a song that he wrote specifically called _She's always a woman to me._

He reached out to hold her hand thinking that maybe now that she wouldn't ignore his empty hand. He pretended not to notice or care. Though he couldn't help but wonder why. It couldn't be because she didn't like to be physical or intimate because after they technically got married. They had quite the honeymoon if you know what I mean.

After a while of pretending not to care. The doctor just snapped and asked her point blank why she didn't like holding hands.

"I told you it's hard to shoot a gun with one hand." she reminded him

"I understand that but you don't want to do it when I do romantic things for you." He said "Like that time in Paris."

"Why is so important that I hold hands with you?"

He took a deep breath so he didn't start crying "Because I've lost so many people. So many people that I cared about and I know that I lose you. I just need sometimes that you are here with me right now."

"Oh Sweetie." She said as she close the space between them. She interlaced their hands together once she was close enough. "This good?"

"This is perfect." He said as he glided his lips over hers.

And in that moment she agreed with him.


	2. cuddling

Spoilers for The Angels Take Manhattan. Set between The angels take Manhattan and The Snowmen. I honestly didn't expect to turn out so sad. It just kind of happened

River was sitting down in her room looking at a calendar. She couldn't believe it's been exactly one month since her mum and dad (Amy and Rory) got sent back in time. She couldn't believe that it's been a month. It seems like it's been 3 years and yesterday at the same time. She missed them so much. She barely even them it seemed. Sure there was that time when she masqueraded as Amy best friend. She learned about her sure but it wasn't exactly a mother-daughter relationship which is what she wanted so that's why she acted up a lot. When her mum showed up as the doctor's companion she was worried about accidentally saying the wrong thing and saying spoilers.

She was so glad when she was able to reveal the truth to her. For a while there had been a type of mother-daughter relationship. You know, She was able to talk to her and get some motherly advice. Then that whole mess with the Weeping angels happened. It was her fault if she didn't write that book then maybe they would be still be here and her doctor wouldn't be so broken. She just started crying and it seemed like she couldn't stop. She must've been louder than she thought because the doctor walked in her.

"River, what's wrong?" He asked concerned and slightly scared probably because he's never seen her like this. She's always been strong and his rock.

"Oh it's nothing." She lied wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"River don't lie to me." He said sternly sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm not."

"River." He said in a don't mess with me tone

"Okay fine if you want to know it's about Amy and Rory."

His spine straightened. He ran his hand through his hair. Clearly he wasn't ready to talk about them.

"What about them?" He finally asked

"Do you know that's been about a month since **that** happened?" She asked him

She nodded as she held up the crossed off calendar for proof.

"Is that why you were crying?" He asked her after he looked at the calendar.

"Well...Partly." She said

"What's the other reason?" He asked her gently as he put a strand of her behind her ear.

"Well this whole thing is really my fault." She said breaking out to a sob in the middle of the sentence.

"Oh River." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"It is though." She said muffled by the layers of clothes.

"How is it your fault?"

"If I didn't write that dumb stupid book then this whole thing could've been avoided." She said

"You had no choice in that matter. The book had to happen you know that. It was set point in time."

"I know but still."

"But nothing." He said in a firm voice.

They sat there with River sobbing in his chest and him stroking her hair. After a while she leaned out of his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Sorry for acting silly."

"You weren't. Those were your parents and you haven't had time to get over their deaths. You were more focused on me. During that day you kept your eye on the weeping angel so that I could mourn them." He said

She didn't even bother denying it.

"Sweetie." She said

"Yes?"

"Don't go." She said

"Wasn't planning to." He said "Why don't you take a nap."

"not tired." She said as she laid down on his lap.

"Course you're not." He said as he started stroking her hair.

She fell asleep slightly after that softly snoring.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. He draped a blanket over her. After a while he fell asleep as well. It wasn't so bad falling asleep with his wife in his arms. Since it happened so rarely.


	3. watching a movie

So this chapter kicked my butt for some reason. I made this kind of sad as well. I can never make fluffy things. Also this movie is called the the cook, the thief, his wife, and her lover which does have a young Alex Kingston in it. Anyways hope you enjoy it.

"See isn't this nice?" River asked curled up on the doctor's lap.

"Yeah I guess it rather it is." He said stroking her hair "I just don't understand the plot of this movie."

"Oh what don't you get?" She asked

"Well first off why is the wife cheating on her husband in the first place?"

"She's probably unhappy in her marriage."

"Why doesn't she just leave him?"

"Sweetie, things like that are complicated on earth are complicated especially for a woman in her situation."

"What do you mean especially in her situation?" He asked confused

"You see that guy?" She asked pointing at the screen

"Yeah, that's her husband."

"Right but he's also a leader of a gang."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well if he was really angry about her leaving then he could have her killed?"

"Oh, okay." He said

They continued watching the movie in silence.

"River, I have a question."

"You always do."

"Are you happy with me?"

"It depends on the day." She said with a smirk.

"No seriously." He said with a slight frown on his face.

"Oh sweetie what brought this on?" She asked pausing the movie.

"I just don't want to feel unhappy ever." He said

"Believe me, If I was unhappy you would know." She said

"Really?" He asked

"Sweetie, when have I ever not made it clear on whether I like something or not."

"You're definitely not subtle.

"Definitely not."

"Well the same goes for you." She said

"Guess we're a perfect match."

"Besides if I was going to cheat on you. It would be with a better looking man than that."

The doctor slapped lightly on the ass for that.

"Oh doctor save that for the bedroom." She said

"Believe me I will." He said smiling.

"Promises Promises." She said "Now we can finish the rest of the movie?"

"Yes." He said as River hit play on the movie.

They managed to get through most of the movie with interruptions from either of them. They were almost at the end when the doctor exclaimed "River stop the movie."

"What is it now?" She complained as she paused the movie.

"You see that girl over there." He said pointing at the movie.

"Yeah what about her?"

"She looks just like you."

"No she doesn't." River said squinting to see her better.

"Well a younger version maybe."

She slapped him lightly well lightly for her on the leg.

"Ow!" He exclaimed "What was that for?"

"For calling me old." She said

"No I didn't."

"You said she looked younger than me."

"Well she does but she is not nearly as beautiful and sexy as you, Dr. Song."

"Oh, Doctor."

"Let's finish the movie and then I'll show you how beautiful and sexy I think you are." He said

River bit back a moan imagining the things that he would do to her as she pressed play. They finished the movie quite quickly. River stopped the movie.

"Ready, River?" he asked glancing down at her

"I don't feel like it right now. Let's just stay here and cuddle okay?"

"Okay." He said "I still your gorgeous by the way."

"I know." She said with a smile then she fell asleep.

"Oh River what am I going to do with you?" He asked even though she knew she would never answer. He brought the blanket over her so she would be more comfortable. He didn't know what he would do without her. She's the perfect match for him. He doesn't know how he'll function when she goes to the library but right now he doesn't need to worry about it because he's with her right now.


	4. Date night

The doctor liked planning dates and he was really good at it. He seemed to know exactly the perfect place to go. The one bad thing was that he can sometimes go over the top. Sure, going to Paris in the 19th century while having Billy Joel sing a song that her husband wrote just for her was wonderful. She didn't need all that stuff. All she needed was some good food and her sweetie. That's why she was so happy when she saw that he had taken to her to a simple restaurant.

"What planet is this on?" River asked because she couldn't place the planet that she was on.

"Ritza Vega." He said

"Ah Space Vegas." She said

"Well yes I suppose if you want to think about that way." He said scratching his head nervously

"Sweetie, it's fine. This is actually perfect." She said interlacing both of their hands to reassure him.

"Really?" He asked surprised

"Yes really." She said "Now let's go find a table."

"Okay." He said letting River lead him to an empty table.

They both tried to ignore the stares that they were getting. River was mostly getting lust filled stares from both men and women. While women were staring at the doctor wondering why in the universe such a young man would be such a woman be with such a mature women. He must be her boy toy they seemed to decide. River wondered what they would think if they knew that the doctor was in fact the older one. She let a little laugh at that thought.

"What's so funny?" He asked turning to her

"I'll tell you later." She whispered in his ear. "This table looks like it would do."

"River wait." He said as she started to sit down.

"Why?" She asked confused

He didn't say anything. He just held the chair out for her.

"I had no idea that I would be dining with such a gentleman." She said sitting down.

"I'm always a gentleman." He said pushing her in.

"Last night you weren't." She said with a wink.

He let out an awkward cough.

"Oh relax, Sweetie. You know that I like teasing you."

"Wine?" a waitress asked holding what looked a very nice red wine.

"I'll try some." River said giving the waitress her wine glass. She poured a very generous amount into it.

"Delicious." She said after having some of it.

"I'll try some too." The doctor said handing his glass to the waitress.

"You won't like it." She said in a sing song voice.

He ignored it and had a sip. He promptly spit it out.

"Told you."

"Would like anything else?" She asked

"Not right now thank you." River said

The waitress vanished from their table.

"For a least thousand year old being you seem to forget that you hate the taste of wine." She said

"You said it was delicious." He said

"It was delicious for a person that actually enjoys the taste of wine." She said

"How people can like it is beyond me." He said

"Well you should like it because it makes me horny." She said quietly enough so only he could hear her.

"River you can't just stay like that in public." He said trying to hide the lust in his eyes

"Or what?" She asked

"You'll get punished." He said in a firm voice.

"Promises, Promises." She said

"Oh believe me when we get back to the tardis you'll be treated like the naughty girl you are." He said "But right now let's enjoy our date."

And they did. River got intoxicated thanks to the waitress who never seemed to let River's empty. The doctor seemed to get intoxicated as well even he never drank a drop. After they decided they had enough. They made their way to their bedroom the doctor fully intending to keep true to his promise but instead fell asleep on top of River who fell asleep the moment her body landed on the bed.


	5. Kiss

So spoilers for The wedding of River song and I made it sad again. Takes place during day of the moon. The dialogue is dialogue from the actual episode.

She'd be waiting all day for the night to come so she might able to see her sweetie, the man she'd been accused of killing. If they only knew the truth She thought. She was forced to kill him because the universe would crumble if she didn't. She tried to put off for as long as she could because she didn't want the only person that she ever truly loved to die at her own hands. Eventually she did kill him but only a machine version of him. She gladly went to jail so that the world would think that she killed him.

For some reason he only came during the night. Possibly because it was easier that way but she could easily fool the guards anytime she wanted. At the very least it was something to look forward to. It can get awfully boring not being able to do anything but write in her diary which she did at least once a day. She knew that it was the only way to avoid spoilers. She didn't want to accidentally destroy the universe again. She heard the sound of the Tardis.

He still had the brakes on she smiled at that. One of the first times that they met well, in his timeline. He got angry at her because she could drive the tardis as well as he could, well maybe a little bit better. She already got rid of the guard. When will the guards realize that kissing her is not a good idea. When the Tardis appeared, she could've died she was so happy. Now all she had to wonder is whether the same version of her husband will show up or not. She hoped that it would be his 11th regeneration because she knows him so well and he somewhat knows her.

He steps out of the TARDIS and he sees a bowtie and a mop of brown hair. It is him, her doctor.

"Hello River." He said

"Hello Sweetie." She said

"Right."

"So have you-"

Before he could finish that sentence. She got out of her jail cell and planted her lips on his. She couldn't help it. She hadn't seen it in such a long time or at least it seemed like it. He seemed to be enjoying it. His hands automatically went to her hair. After a couple of seconds he pulled away from her.

"Right, Strange, interesting." He said

"What's wrong? you're acting like we've never done this before." She said her heart plummeting into the bottom of her chest.

"We haven't." He said scratching his hair in confusion.

"We haven't." She repeated because that's all she could manage to say.

She should've known that she was dealing with a younger version of him. Now that she's properly looking him over she realizes it. His hair is longer. He doesn't look sad. He just looks happy like he used to all the time.

"Oh look at the time must be off and it was very nice. It was good. It was ah unexpected." He said as he made as to the Tardis and opened his door. He turned to her and said "You know they say there's a first time for everything."

After he said that. He was off

"And a last..." She said sadly as she watched him vanished


	6. wearing each other's clothes

Warning implied sexy times towards the bottom of the chapter.

"I must admit. I love the way you look in my clothes." The doctor said using a sheet to cover the bottom half of him.

"That's because I actually make them look good." She said shaking out her curly hair. She was currently in one of his white button down shirts and untied bow tie.

"You should just wear my clothes all the time."

"hmm but then you wouldn't get to see my cleavage at all." She said stroking his hair

"True." he said "But you just look so sexy like this."

"I know but thanks anyways." She said

"I wonder if I would look as good in your clothes as you do in mine." He mused

"Wanna find out?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You mean putting one of your dresses?" He asked

"I was just going to put one of my shirts on you but a dress could work." She said as she went into the part of the closest that held her things. "Let's see what dress would look the prettiest on you."

"Do I get a say in this?" He asked from the bed

"Why should you?" She asked

"That's not fair. You got to choose the shirt and bowtie."

"Actually I didn't. I grabbed the things that you had on last night."

"Let's see." She said grabbing her black dress "You always liked that on me. Let's see how it will look on you."

"Okay fine." He said grabbing the black dress from her hands. "Can I go to the bathroom to change."

"Why bother you're naked already?"

"Alright fine." He said slipping the slipping the silky material over his naked body.

"Come on, let's see what it looks like."

He stood up. The dress was too big on him. It just hung on him. Most of his chest was exposed due to the deep V of the dress.

"So what do you think?" He asked

She couldn't stop laughing at him. When he looked hurt.

"Sweetie, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that the dress does nothing for you except expose your chest."

"Do I look sexy in it?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh absolutely." She said sarcastically.

"Really?" He asked

"Yes so sexy that I can't handle myself around you." She said closing the distance between them planting her lips on him.

"Oh River." He moaned pulling on her hair.

She gently bit his lips and whispered "Ready for round two?"

"Definitely." He said pulling her down to the bed.

"Want me to take the dress off you?"

"No, I want to fuck you with it in."

"Is that a new kink of your sweetie?" She asked

"No the material just feels so good. I don't want to take it off."

"Now you can you see why I love it so much because I'm definitely seeing why love this dress."

"Because you can see my entire chest?" He asked

"Exactly." She said as she pinched one of his nipples.

"Ohh." He moaned.

An hour later they were cuddling enjoying the afterglow.

"Maybe we should dress in each other clothes more often if it leads to something like that." She said

He just rolled his eyes and used the untied bow tie around her neck to pull her forward and kissed her.


	7. cosplaying

Set before The angels take Manhattan. The characters they're cosplaying is as followed

Rory-Castiel (supernatural)

Amy-Dean (supernatural)

River-Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)

Doctor- (Ron Weasley)

"Why are here again?" The doctor asked them

"Because it's fun." Rory answered

"How is this even remotely fun. It looks like chaos." He said with a friend his hands crossed over his chest.

He has no clue why he is. Somehow the Ponds managed to convince him that this would be fun. He thought for sure that Rory would be on his side. Apparently he's been doing these things with Amy and River (or as she was called back then Mels) when they were younger. When they saw that they were was one near where they were. They begged him to come. River did too. River really was the reason why he went along with them she was particularly ahem persuasive.

Also because when she looked at him with those big green eyes. How could he say no to her. The only good part about this thing is that he's finally ginger! He remembered reading the book series that the character he was suppose to be from a previous regeneration and crying at the 7th book. The previous him might be psyched at the fact that he's dressed as a harry potter character Ron Rately or whatever it was but the current him was more psyched at the fact that he was his best mates and his wife (or whatever River was at this point at time.)

"Rory look, It's Misha Collins." Amy squealed.

"Where?" Rory yelled.

"There!" She yelled pointing at what seemed like an endless line.

"Who's Misha Collins?" The doctor asked River

"The man who plays the character dad is dressed as." She answered'

"Ah!" he said "is it any the people from Harry Potter here?"

She gave her a look that says "you idiot."

"What?" He asked

"They're all up in England doing movies and all that stuff." She said

Surprisingly, he did enjoy himself. He stood in line for those actors that the Ponds wanted autographs from. They met with other cosplayers. Unfortunately they were forced to leave early because River got into a fight with a girl that was flirting with him. The doctor had just finished explaining to that girl that he's a married man when River saw them talking and heard the flirtatious tone of her voice.

"I can't believe we got kicked out of the convention." Amy complained

"You would've done the same thing, Amy." Rory pointed out

"Where do you think I got it from Mum?" River asked

"Oh be quiet all of you." She said

River leaned over and whispered to the doctor "Don't worry, she'll calm down soon enough. She's just mad because we got kicked out before she could meet Jensen Ackles and freak him out"

"Who's that?" He asked

"The person that mum is dressed as." She said.

"How my own mind could hurt me like this I will never know." SHe complained

"How about we just go into the tardis and relax?" The doctor suggested

"That sounds look a good idea." Rory said "We could get a cup of tea and just to go to bed."

"Relax or _Relax?" _Amy asked

"The second one." Rory said with a smile.

"How about us, husband?" River asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Are we going to relax or _relax?" _She asked with a wink.

"River not in front of your parents." He said embarrassed

"It's not like they can hear anything." She said

"Hear what?" Amy and Rory asked

"Nothing." The doctor and River said

"No tell us." Amy said

"Ah here she is." The doctor said opening the Tardis door pretending not to hear the question.

"Come on Amy let's go to our bedroom and leave our daughter and her husband alone." Rory said

"Fine." She said "as long as you keep your promise."

"Believe me I will." He said as they both went to their shared bathroom.

"Come on let's doing some relaxing of our own." She said

"Yes Maim." He said as she led him into their bedroom.

After a couple of hours had passed. Everybody in the Tardis were completely relaxed.

"Glad you went to the convention now?" River asked

"Definitely." He said "River?"

"Yeah." She said looking up from him as she laid on her chest.

"I love you."

"love you too." She said as she kissed her husband.

They both fell asleep after that.


	8. Shopping

Set before The Angels Take Manhattan.

"River, check out this bowtie!" The doctor exclaimed

"Why did you bring him with us again?" Amy asked River

"I have no idea." River answered

"River!" He exclaimed again

"Sweetie, how many times have you been other this. Bowties are not cool." She answered not bothering to even look at the bowtie.

"But River!" He whined

"Fine I'll look at it." River sighed annoyed started to turn around when her mother stopped her.

"What?" She asked

"Try not to be mean to him." He said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You know how you normally insult her bow ties and shoot his hats."

"That was only one time."

"Still just be nice okay?"

"Okay mum."

"River!"

"Okay." She said turning to glance at the bowtie that her husband was so obsessed with. She almost fainted when she saw it. Normally she didn't like the bow ties that her doctor loved so much but he always chose ones that were relatively simple and ones that were stylish as bow ties as could be.

The one that he was holding was the most ugly and obnoxious bowtie in the world. It was this terrible shade of green that looked like vomit. It also had this neon orange stripes on it. As if that wasn't enough. It had a pattern of planets on it.

"So what do you think River?" He asked with the biggest smile on house

She wanted to say that it was the ugliest bowtie in the world and then proceed to shoot it with a gun. She didn't want to disappoint him by saying how she honestly felt. It would be like kicking a puppy.

"It looks fine." She lied

"Really?" He asked confused

"I mean I guess it looks alright you know considering it's a bowtie." River said trying to make it seems like she's being truthful.

He slowly lowered the bowtie and with it his face fell as well.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked

"You're lying to me." He said quietly

"What?" She asked pretending to be shocked "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're lying to me right now. Question is why?"

"But I'm not-"

"Just stop River."

"Okay yes I was lying to you."

"Why?"

"Because you just seemed to love that bowtie so much and I thought was being to you. I was just trying to be nice."

He started laughing when he said that.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry River." He said pressing a kiss against her cheek. "It's just that you insulting my bowties is what makes you you and it wouldn't change it."

"Really?" She asked

"Of course." He said slipping his arm around his waist "Besides it was on the bowtie is what I was really excited about."

"Why?" She asked

"You see this planet on right here." He said pointing at the bowtie.

"Sort of why?" She asked

"That's Gallifrey."

"Your home planet." She said quietly

"And yours too technically."

"What do you mean?"

"You're half time lady which means that you're half gallifreyan. All time lords or ladies are gallifreyan." He answered "I just wished that you could see it."

"You know that what happened there wasn't your fault right?"

"Yeah I know but still."

"Things happen good and bad just think if you hadn't left gallifrey then I wouldn't be here."

"You're making a very convincing argument."

"Of course I am."

"Now come on let's continue shopping." She said as they made their way to where Amy was.

"So how did things go?" Amy whispered

"You give crap advice sometimes mom."

"Oh that badly huh?" She asked

"Yeah no thanks to you. I resolved it." River said

"What are you two talking about?" The doctor asked

"Nothing." River and Amy said together.

"Let's continue shopping then." He said

"Okay." Both of the girls said

"Geronimo." He said as they continued shopping.

They continued shopping with no arguments and thankfully no bowties.


	9. Hanging out with friends

It was one of those days on the TARDIS. Nothing was really going on which was rare. Usually The doctor was out there trying to rescue people or defeat the daleks weeping angels, or some other form of monster.

"I'm bored." The doctor yelled in the control room.

"Then go do something." Amy suggested from the chair next to Rory.

"Like what?" He asked

"I don't. What's River doing?"

"Sleeping." The doctor answered

"Well how about you get her and then we can play a game." She suggested

"Okay!" The doctor said excitedly heading to his and River's room

"Play a game with the doctor are you serious?" Rory asked

"I figure it's better than having him bored. Who knows what he would do?"

"True." He said hoping that having Amy and the doctor play a game together wouldn't be as bad as an idea as what it seemed and that River didn't inherit her mother's temper.

River and her husband walked into where Rory and Amy where. River had her arms crossed over her chest and looked mad.

"Who told him that it was okay to wake me up?" she asked sound down right pissed

"He was bored so we suggested that it might be a good idea to play a game." Amy answered

"What kind of game?" She asked

"Well what kind of game do you want to play?"

"Charades!" River answered excitedly.

"Yes. Playing charades is cool." The doctor said jumping up and down like a hyperactive 5 year old.

"Okay, seems like charades it is." Amy said "What are going to do for teams."

"How about River and I are team. Amy and the doctor can be another." Rory said

"Sounds good to me. What about you guys?" Amy asked

The doctor and his wife nodded.

"Okay everybody write a movie or a book or a place that _everybody _will know not just experienced time travelers." Amy said staring at the doctor and River as Rory passed out pieces of paper and a pen

They both blushed a little bit but they wrote something down on a piece of paper. Once all of them wrote something down. Amy collected all of them and put it one of the stetsons that the doctor had lying around.

"Okay so who's going first?" Rory asked picking up the stetson

"I'll go first." Amy said as she reached into the hat.

" 2 minutes on the clock and go!" Rory shouted

Amy made a hand motion like she was winding up a movie camera.

"It's a movie!" The doctor yelled

Amy nodded then she held up 5 fingers.

"5 syllables." he said

She held up two fingers.

"Second word?"

She nodded then she bent down on her knees.

"Peasant?" He guessed

She shook her head then she stood up then she moved her thumb and the finger next to it.

"Oh little!" He exclaimed.

She nodded then she held up two fingers.

"Second word."

She nodded her head and then held up two fingers.

"Second syllable."

Then she pretended to milk a cow.

"Cow Milker?"

She shook her head furiously then she took her off wedding ring.

"Time's up!" Rory yelled

"What was it?" The doctor asked

"The little mermaid."

"Uhh." The doctor groaned frustrated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong sweetie?" River asked "Scared about losing?"

"Of course not."

"Okay dad your turn." She said

Rory's turn was much like Amy's except River actually got it right. The movie was Les Miserables. They continued like that until both teams decided that they had enough.

"Okay so the final score is Amy and I 8 and River and Rory 10." The doctor said disappointedly.

"Whoo." River and Rory said as they high fived each other.

"Okay I think it's time for us to go to bed." Amy said

"I feel tired too. Care to join me Doctor?" River asked

"Sure." he said

"Goodnight Mum and Dad." River said as she and the doctor made their way to their room.

The doctor flopped on their bed.

"C'mon you're not mad that I beat you are you?" River asked crawling in next to him

"How can I stay mad at you?" He asked as he pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"You can't." She said cuddling in next to him.

"You're right. I can't." He said "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied just before she fell asleep.

Kay so some of you are probably noticing that most of these end with river and the doctor falling asleep. The reason I do that is because I feel like if I don't I have to write smut. I'm not comfortable writing it yet. God knows I've read a lot but I'm scared to read it. Also because I wanted to make them more mushy-gushy lovey-dovey because we rarely see that. What's more romantic than cuddling?


	10. with animal ears

So sorry I didn't update yesterday my computer was having issues.

"Hey River." The doctor said poking his sleeping wife on the arm.

She let out a groan in reply and flipped to her other side.

"Are you awake?" He asked poking her again

She did nothing.

"Great looks like I have nothing to do since you're asleep." The doctor said "Not that I don't have a life outside of you of course I just like the fact that you're here since I don't tend to see you that much. Things just feel good right now. I know who you are fully and you know who I am so yeah."

He turned to River expecting her to respond with something like "I love you too Sweetie" or "I just love spending time with you too." Instead she was just lightly snoring.

He liked that. Just because if she did do those things. It would feel a little too like those romantic movies that River used to watch with her mother. While he and his father used to laugh at them but would secretly towards the end of the movie. A couple of tears escaped his eyes. God, it's been awhile since Amy and Rory left. Yes left that's a good way to put it to avoid crying.

"Alright that' enough of that." He said wiping at the tears that were on his face.

He looked around their room to see if there was anything that could amuse him. He supposed that he could just leave their room but River was just too cute sleeping. He found a pair of black cat ears. He quickly grabbed them and put them on his sleeping wife. They suited her he thought She was quite catlike in his opinion. You had to do things on her terms and only her terms.

She yawned opened one eye and said sleepily "Hullo Sweetie."

"Hullo." He said smiling.

Her hand unconsciously went to hair where she felt the animal ears that her husband put on her. She frowned when she felt them "Sweetie what's on my head?"

"Guess." He said with a smile.

"Tell me right now or I'll shoot one of your bowties." She said in a serious tone.

"Okay fine. It's a pair of black cat ears."

"Why did you put a pair of black cat ears on me?"

"Because I was feeling bored and a little bit sad and I saw them so..."

River brought herself up to a sitting position on the bed. She leaned close to her husband and asked "Why were sad?"

"Angels." He murmured.

"Oh sweetie." She said quietly and hugged him.

"It's okay." He said breaking away from the hug.

"It's not okay though. They were your friends too." She said

"Yeah but I still have you." He said smiling.

"And you always with." She said poking his nose.

"My little cat." He said scratching near one of her fake ears.

"Meow." She said

"See I know it. You're my little kitty." He said

"and see like I said you are a cat."

"And like I said I always be." She said "Now let's go save some distant world."

And in that moment the doctor was never more in life with his wife as they raced to the TARDIS control room.


	11. wearing kinurumis

"Explain to me why I have to do this again?" River asked glancing down at the fuzzy outfit that she was in.

"Because you lost the bet remember." The doctor pointed out.

River gave him the death stare when he mentioned it. He put his hand up in a I surrender way.

"Sorry for being mean to you. I'm just frustrated." She said with a sigh.

"It's okay I understand." He said

The doctor understood his wife's situation. It was a stupid bet in the first place. Amy was obsessed with this new earth trilogy called the hunger games or something like that. River like her husband and him didn't understand her obsession with them and often made jokes about it.

"Fine." Amy said after a couple of weeks of River constantly teasing her "If you can read the first book and not immediately ask for the second book after you finish it. I will dress up like pikachu."

"What's a Pikachu?" The doctor asked confused

"He's a character from this vidoe game and cartoon or anime series." Rory explained

"You know what they're talking about?" The doctor asked his wife.

"Yeah I watched it a lot with them when I was Mels." River said nodding

"But what happens if River asks for the second book immediately?" Rory asked

"Then she has to dress up like Pikachu." Amy said

"Fine." River said cockily. "Hand me a book."

"I will."

The next day Amy handed River the first book. At first she didn't seem to like the book. She read it occasionally. A few pages a day. Then suddenly she seemed to become obsessed with the book. She devoured the rest of the book in a day. When she finished it she begged the doctor to steal the book from her.

"River everything is going to be okay." He said trying to calm her down after she flipped out on him after he said he wasn't going to steal the book for her.

"How do you know that?" She asked him

"I just do." He said

"Well then who does Katniss end up with? Does she get married? If so to who?" She asked "More importantly what happens next?"

"Just ask Amy for the book." The doctor said exasperated.

"No because then I'll lose the bet."

"I'm not going to steal the book for you. You're not going to ask your mother for the next book. So get over it. They're just fictional characters."

He slept on the couch that night. Thankfully River didn't get mad at him the next day. She gave in and asked Amy for the book.

"Hah! I knew it." Amy yelled

"Just give me the book and I'll wear the costume." River said quietly.

"How much time left do I have left to wear this costume?" River asked her husband

"Just an hour." He replied

"YAY! This torture is almost over."

"I almost don't want it to end." The doctor admitted.

"Why?"

"Because you look so cute in it."

River glanced down at the yellow fuzzy thing that she was in. "Seriously?" She asked

"Yep." He said

"Well I'll wear it for you anytime you want me too." She said flirtatiously.

"River." He said in a strained in a voice "Not in front of the children."

"Fine but when we go back to the tardis." She said

"Oh you bet." she said with a wink.

That was the longest hour in the history in the world to the doctor.


	12. making out

It's been awhile since he saw River. The last time that he saw her was at their wedding. God, he still couldn't believe that they were married. River gave hints that she was a married woman yet continued to flirt with her. Where was she? The doctor wondered. She left a message on his psychic paper to meet him in this exact location at this exact time. Suddenly he had a feeling that he should open the TARDIS door for some reason. He opened the TARDIS doors and suddenly in flew his wife. He grabbed her and they both toppled over.

"Hello Sweetie." She said with a smile as they both laid on the ground

"What took you so long?" He asked her as he stood up.

"Right sorry about that." She apolgized as she stood up as well. "I thought that the daleks would be easier to destroy."

The doctor took a long look at his wife to make sure that she wasn't severely injured or anything like that. The only thing wrong with her that she could see was that her dress was ripped. Why she always seem to dress up to go hunt things he would never know but Rassilon above did she look good. In fact she seemed to look particularly good today. That black dress that she was wearing seemed to be making her curves look even better.

"Sweetie is something the matter?" River asked concerned

He quickly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against his wife's. She looked confused at first as to why he was kissing her but then she quickly relaxed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to hair. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind it. In fact she groaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Then the doctor removed his lips from hers. River whimpered at the lost of contact but then she started letting some low moans when he started to nibble at her collarbone and starting to leave a hickey. So everyone would know no body where she was or what time she was that she was spoken for. He honestly didn't know what come over him all he know was that he wanted to kiss and bite and do everything to her. He pressed a couple of soothing kisses to the hickey that was forming on her collarbone then he lightly pressed a kiss on her forehead.

After River regained normal breathing she asked "What was that about?"

"I honestly don't know." He admitted

"Imagine that you not knowing something." She said she laughing.

"I was just missing you and you just really good in that dress and so..."

"If that's the welcome I'm going to get everytime I return from how many months I left you alone. I should leave more often or maybe stay away longer."

"You better not." He almost growled.

"Oh Sweetie I was just joking. You know I would stay with you if I could."

"Then why don't you?" He asked

"Oh sweetie." She said sadly "We discussed this. We have different timelines. Imagine the paradoxes we would create."

"I know." He said sadly.

"But you know what?" She said with a smile

"What?" he asked

"I'm here right now." She said grabbing his hand.

"You are." He said with a smile.

And for that moment the doctor forgot everything about how she'll have to go as quickly as she came and started kissing his wife again.


	13. Eating icecream

"Sweetie, why'd you bring us to such a hot planet?" River asked as she fanned herself with her hand lounging back on the sofa.

"I told you, it's wasn't me. It was her." He said pointing to his ship's control room as he laid next to her on the couch.

"Oh sure blame the tardis." She said with a weak smile.

They both had stripped down as much as they could while not being naked. River was a simple white tank top and jean shorts while the doctor was wearing his usual attire minus the jacket and the shirts sleeves pulled up.

"It was." He said

"Okay fine but sweetie why don't you change if you're so hot?"

"Why change when there's something better we could do?"

"I'm not really in the mood right now. Maybe later." She said

"No not that." He said as if that idea never even crossed his mind. "Something better."

"Better than sex?" She asked raising an eyebrow "I doubt such a thing exists."

"Oh it does and hopefully Sexy still has some." He said as went into the kitchen area of the TARDIS

"Sexy?" River asked "Who's she?"

"Oh that's what I used to call the TARDIS and still do sometimes." He called out.

"Okay." She said as she relaxed on the couch. She was perfectly content with him calling his spaceship sexy. As long as he wasn't calling anybody else sexy.

"AHH! Here we go." He said returning to the living room with his hand fulls with some pints of ice cream, chocolate sauce, rainbow sprinkles, and most importantly a banana.

"Where did you store all this?" River asked surprised as he dumped all of it on the small table they had.

"In the freezer." He said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sweetie you forgot something."

"What?" He asked

"Dishes, spoons, you know those type of things."

"Oh right I'll be right back." He said heading back into the kitchen.

God, she loved that man but sometimes she swears that for the most powerful being in the universe that's been alive for at least a thousands years he acts like a five year old most of the time.

"Uh river we might have a slight problem." He called out from the kitchen

"Define slight." She called back.

"We have no dishes or spoons. The closest thing we have is plates and forks."

"Well bring them over." She said

"Okay." He said as he started to come back to the living room area bringing over the silverware.

"Okay let's see what have here." She said examining the pints of ice cream. "Peanut butter chocolate, Chocolate brownie and hah looks we have a winner Chocolate therapy."

"Can you pass me the peanut butter one?" He asked

"Sure thing." She said as she dug her fork into her pint of ice cream. She didn't manage to get much out of it but the much she was able to get out she dumped on her plate.

"Sorry about this." He apologized as he struggled to get the ice cream out of his pint.

"It's fine Sweetie." She said "Pass the chocolate sauce."

And it was fine. Them eat ice cream with forks and on plates felt right strangely enough. It fit them it seemed. A little odd but it worked. They sat there content somehow seeming to forget about the hot planet.


	14. Genderswap

So sorry for not updating. Computer problems plus serious writer's block does not make for good writing

The doctor was asleep when his wife was trying to wake him up.

"Sweetie, wake you really need to wake up." She said in a somewhat voice it seemed as she kept pushing him back and forth.

"Just a couple more minutes." He muttered sleepily.

"No." She said loudly. "You really need to get up now!"

"Fine." He said as he slowly rose up. "now then what's so..."

"I guess you can see the problem then."

The doctor can only nod as he saw that his wife didn't look his wife. Well, she did in a way. He supposed. It's just that she looked more like a guy. Her curly hair was still there just shorter. Her chest was now flat and her phenomenal curves were gone.

"Umm...Sweetie." She (or was it he now?) said nervously

"What?" he asked

"You may want to look in a mirror." She said

"Why?"

"Just look." She said

"Okay." He said as he made his way to the mirror.

He had a feeling why River wanted him to look in the mirror but he ignored it. It couldn't be because of that. It just couldn't be. Maybe it was because he turned to ginger overnight he thought hopefully. When he finally got to the mirror he couldn't believe what he saw. His brown hair grew and was now done to his shoulders. His chest which usually flat now had two medium lumps on it. He also curves though they weren't as defined as his wife.

"What happened?" was all that he managed to say.

"I have no clue. Maybe it had something to do with that planet we were on yesterday. Something in the water perhaps." River suggested.

"That would explain why it messed you up but not me." He said

"Why? What makes you so special."

"Time lord remember." He said sitting down on his bed. "I've been to so many places. Some even twice. That particularly planet that we were on I've visited exactly 14 times."

"Why have you visited that planet so much?" River asked curiously as she sat down next to her husband.

"Ah, I'll tell you later. Right now I've got to figure this whole thing out." He said heading to the control room of the tardis. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." She said quietly thinking.

Why has he visited that planet so much? He usually doesn't do stuff like that. He's a one and done kind of gone. She thought back to their day yesterday. There was nothing out of the ordinary or special about that planet. In fact it looked a bit plain compared to the usual places they went. There were libraries and museums instead of water the color of the rainbow and candy that came in every flavor you can imagine. She adored the libraries and museums but the doctor seemed a bit bored. She even looked at her diary that she wrote in faithfully at least once every night to see if there was something special there that she missed, there wasn't. Maybe the planet's name meant something to him.

She took out her translating device that instantly translated anything kind of like what the TARDIS but a more handheld version.

"Translate Cancion Rio." She spoke into the machine.

"Translating. Translating. Translation." The machine said when finally it said "Translation: Song River."

She almost dropped the device when she heard that. No wonder he likes it there so much. Hang on 14 times he said. He's regenerated 11 times and she's regenerated 3 times. 14 times is the number of times they've both regenerated put together. She ran out to the control room to question her husband on this knowledge.

"Ah, River." He said when she entered the control room "It turns out you were right. It was something that we ate. Don't worry the effects should be reversed by tomorrow."

"I know." She said

"You know what?" He asked confused "about the food."

"About why you've been to that planet so much. I know what Cancion Rio means. I know why that number 14 is so special to you."

"Ah." he said quietly.

"Is that all you're going to say ah?" She asked

"Well, what do you want me to say?" He asked

"Do you like that planet just because it means my name or is there some other reason?" She asked him

"You really want to know?" He asked

"Yes. I do." She said

"Yes it is partially because it has your name but also because it has libraries and museums things that I associate with you. Also the colors of the water change the exact same colors of your eyes. I go there when I miss you and I pretend you're there with me." He said sobbing a bit at the end.

"Oh Sweetie." She said as she hugged him "I'm always here."

"Yes I know that but it's hard when you're not physically here." He said

"Well, I'm here now so why don't we go cuddle."

"Okay." He said as they made their way to their bedroom.

When they awoke the next day they were back to the way they were supposed to be and River gave him another memory that he'll probably think about when she leaves but for the moment she's with him and that's all that matter.


	15. In a different style

Post ATM

"Alright how do I look?" River asked she came out their room and into the TARDIS control room dressed in one of her mom's outfits. A brown jacket, deep red v neck shirt, black miniskirt and black boots.

The doctor was speechless for a moment. "Where did you get that?" He finally asked

"From mum and dad's closest. I was just going through a couple of their things and I decided to try some things on and they actually fit so I decided to try them on." She explained.

"Why were you going through them?"

"Oh I was just trying to see if I could find something. I couldn't though" She said as she down on a couch nearby. "So where are we going?"

"Honestly, I have no clue." He said sounding lost in thought.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" She asked as she got up and went next to him.

"No, not really." He admitted

"What's the matter?" She asked him

"It's just seeing in you those clothes. I don't know maybe I'm being weird."

"They're bringing up memories. Aren't they?" She asked understanding where he was coming from

"Yeah. I think I remember the day she wore that outfit. We saw Vincent."

"Van Gogh?" She asked her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Did you know that Amy is the reason for one of her paintings?" He asked

"Seriously?" She asked

The doctor nodded.

"See it's not all that bad to remember things." She said

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said "Just tell me what you looking for in there."

"Oh just some old photos from back when I was Mels. I know it seems silly but I thought she would've grabbed some."

"Why would want pictures from back then?" He asked as he moved towards the couch. "Wouldn't you want more recent pictures?"

"You don't understand doctor." She said as she moved towards the couch as well. "Things were so much simpler back then. You were some evil man that needed to be stopped, Rory and Amy were my best mates, There were no daleks or weeping angels. Just petty high school drama."

"Then how did you get from trying to find old photos to trying on her clothes?"

"It just sort of happened." She said with a shrugh. "I wasn't even sure they would fit. I'm glad they do though.

"You look good in them." He said

"Thanks." She said as she turned to read a magazine but then she turned to him "You know what you should do?"

"What?" He asked

"You should try on some of dad's clothes." She said with a smile

"You mean Rory's?" He asked

"Yeah isn't that what I just said?" She asked getting up "C'mon on it will be fun."

"I don't know River." He said having mixed feelings about it. He felt that he would be disrespecting Rory's memory.

"It's okay. Dad wouldn't have minded if that's why you don't want to do it." She said

"Well alright if you're sure." He said getting up from the couch.

"I am come on." She said as she went down the hallways to where her parent's room used to be. The doctor followed. It felt weird to go down here again after all that happened.

She opened their room and for a second the doctor thought he would see Rory and Amy. Of course he didn't and all he saw was a perfectly persevered room.

"They're in here." River said as she moved towards their closet and he grabbed a flannel shirt and jeans. He went into the bathroom that was attached to their room and slipped into them. They were both a bit big which was to be expected since the doctor ran more on the slim side. He went out to go see what his wife thought.

"You look good." She said "Come stand in the mirror with me."

He did and he realized that they both looked like two children playing with their parents clothes which they were, Just two children now matter how many years old they seemed.


	16. Spooning

"Sweetie do you want to try something?" River asked one day where they were still in bed

"Depends what it is." He said suspiciously "My arm still hurts a little bit hurts a little bit from the last time we tried something."

River blushed a little bit at the memory.

"River Song are you blushing?" He asked sounding amused as he walked closer to her.

"Oh shut up." She said defensively "In my defense your arm ending up wasn't supposed to happen. That was just you being stupid."

"Oh relax River. You know that I just like teasing you." He said wrapping his arm around his wife. "So what is it you want to try?"

"You can relax it's nothing that unusual. It's an Earth thing."

"Okay what is it?" He asked

"It's kind of like cuddling." She said

The doctor's eyes lit up after she said that. If there's one thing that people don't know about the doctor besides his name it's the fact that he's a huge cuddler even more of a cuddler than she is. She can take or leave the cuddling. Him though as soon as they fall asleep on the bed (or more accurately as soon as he fell asleep). He cuddled against her.

"So I take it by that smile you want to try it out."

"Yes!" He said excitedly then probably realizing how excited he sounded added "I mean if you want to."

"Okay fine now lay down like we're cuddling." She said as she did just what she said to do. The doctor copied her.

"Now, I'm going to put my back on your stomach okay?" She asked

"Fine." He said as she did what she said what she was going to do.

"What should I do with my hands?" He asked

"Just place them on my waist." She said

"Okay that takes care of one hand. What should I do with the other?"

"I don't know just do something with it." She said enjoying spooning with her husband

"Uhm...okay." He said as he moved his arm around.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes then her husband asked "Do you mind if we stop it now. My arm's starting to hurt again."

"Okay fine." She said as she moved off her husband.

"I can't believe my arm got hurt again." He jokingly complained "Especially since you said it wouldn't."

"How was I supposed to know. This is the first time I tried something like this." She said as she sat up on the bed.

"If it's alright with you. I think I like cuddling better."

"Yeah of course it's fine." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's just something that I wanted to try."

"Well we tried and didn't like it." He said as he got up from the bed. "Now what do you do?"

"I don't something fun." She said getting up as well.

"Race you to the control room."

"You're on." She said as she ran.


	17. Spending time together

This is the chapter that makes this story live up to it's M rating. No likey smut don't read.

The doctor pushed River up against the TARDIS, his hands grabbed at her hair as they roughly made out. The doctor for once didn't care if anyone saw them. He just needed his wife right now. He hitched up the hem of her tight black dress. Thankful that River wore a dress instead of wearing pants. His hands were caressing his thighs. He pushed two long fingers into her. River let out loud moan.

"Shh, River. Somebody might hear you." He said glancing around to make no one could someone. Where he parked the TARDIS was currently deserted.

"Surely that's half the fun." She said

"River, I'm not in the mood to get caught someone."

"You know I can't be quiet. You always me scream Sweetie. Staying silent would be torture."

"It's your own fault for not putting any panties on." He said as he thrusted his fingers into her hitting her g-spot.

She started to let out a moan.

"Be quiet or I'll stop."

"You wouldn't dare." She said

"Wanna bet?" He asked as he began to remove his fingers from her.

"I'll be quiet." She promised quietly.

"Good girl." He said as he put his fingers back inside her. He started thrusting them.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, throwing her head against the front of the TARDIS. She started to moan as he pinched one of her erect nipples through the dress but she quickly stopped. He rewarded her by pushing his fingers faster and harder inside her.

Normally she would be screaming but River, always a woman of her word bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping. Only the quietest moan escaped her lips.

"Good Girl." The doctor said

She tried to glare at her husband but he quickly added a third finger really fucking her with them until her wetness dripped down his hand. The noises that she would be making would be the envy of pornstars everywhere and really obscene Causing people to notice what they're doing. So the doctor was impressed when River was being quiet. Of course little moans escaped her lips as he brought her closer and closer to her climax.

Even though River would never admit it being quiet was actually kind of good. Somehow everything felt better. Her husband whispering dirty little encouragements in her ears between kisses and bites, his hand grinding against her swollen clit. While his other hand slipped below her tight dresses neckline squeezing her breast and occasionally pinching her nipple.

The doctor could sense that River was close by the way she was tensing up. The right gentlemanly thing would be to let her cum. His own erection was straining against his pants needing to be buried in his sexy beautiful wife as soon as possible. River let out a groan frustration when he slipped his fingers out her. He pressed his lips against her in a rough kiss. He inched up the hem of her dress lifting her off her feet, pushing her against the TARDIS. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed his cock into her in one quick movement.

They stood still for a moment and then the doctor slowly started to move. Staying quiet while he was fingering her was easy compared staying quiet while he fucked her. She wanted out to let out moans and scream but she knew she couldn't. She did the only thing she could do which was grab fistfulls of his hair as she rolled her hips in time with the doctor's thrust. She occasionally let out needy quiet moans. The doctor was biting down on her shoulders to stop himself from moaning.

River knew she was about to cum. whenever she organsmed it was a noisy. She buried her head in her husband's shoulders in order to muzzle them. She bit down on his jacket when her orgasm hit her. Her whole body shuddered as her orgasm washed over her. The doctors followed seconds later. The doctor brought River back unto her feet as he got out of her.

"So what brought that on?" She asked

"I don't know." He admitted. "I just saw you and I knew I needed to have you."

"Wanna go inside the TARDIS and cuddle?"

"Yes." He said as she began t


	18. In formal wear

Sorry it's so late guys. I had extreme writer's block.

"I thought you didn't do weddings." The doctor asked spotting River Song spying on Amy getting married.

"What are you doing here?" She asked obviously not expecting him to see her.

"Waiting for you to arrive." The doctor said "You took longer for you than I expected."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"It made sense. Amy and Rory were your best friends. Of course you be here even though you claim you don't do weddings."

"Oh." She said like she was disappointed.

"What's the matter?" He asked her as he went closer to her. Did he say wrong he wondered? He didn't think so but then again he sometimes says things that offends people.

"Nothing." She said. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You look nice as well."

She looked better than nice. She looked fucking gorgeous. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that was the exact color of the TARDIS with a black belt thingy that showed off her small waist.

"I rather like weddings don't you?" She asked

"I like them. I just can't picture myself married."

"Why not?"

"I'm not exactly the marrying type. I'm too unreliable."

"Funny. I used to think the same thing." She said

"Yeah? What happened?"

"I met the man just an unreliable as me." She answered.

"Are you married River?" He asked her

"Depends are you asking me if I'm married or asking me to marry you."

"The first one. Why would I be asking you to marry me?"

"Exactly what I was wondering." She said " I have to go now."

"Why do you have to go now?"

"I mustn't let Rory and Amy see me."

"They can't see you from here."

"I know I checked. Why do you think I'm here? Rory and Amy know you're here. They're going to come check on you." She said turning to leave.

"River just tell me are you a married woman?" He said grabbing her arm

"Spoilers." She said and just like that she was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked dragging Rory along with her

"Talking to an old friend." He answered gazing at the spot where River was moments before.

"Oh okay. What go join the party?" Rory asked

"Sure." He said turning to leave with them wondering about the fantastic mystery that is River Song.

Sorry it's so late guys. I had extreme writer's block.


End file.
